Fight? And Then Reconciliation
by hi commc
Summary: Shizuo dan Izaya memang sudah pacaran sejak jaman SMA. Tapi hubungan cinta-benci-cinta yang tahan lama pastinya ada berbagai macam peristiwa entah itu suka maupun duka yang menguji kesetiaan cinta mereka berdua. Terlebih sikap Izaya yang cemburu pada Kasuka– hey dia itu adik Shizuo! ShiZaya - Shizuo x Izaya! Read et Review. Author baru tapi Reader lawas.


**Fight? And then Reconciliation**

**Oleh : hi commc**

Pairing : Shizaya – Shizuo x Izaya

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Durarara! dikarang oleh Narita Ryohgo dan Satorigi Akiyo

Warning : Shounen-ai, sedikit AU, mungkin OOC, typo, EYD, dan lain-lain.

Shizuo selalu memperhatikan Izaya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tentu saja hal ini bukanlah suatu tindak kejahatan karena Izaya adalah pacarnya. Tunggu dulu.. Memangnya sejak kapan mereka berdua pacaran?

Kalau kata Shinra dan Kadota, mereka sebenarnya sudah pacaran semenjak SMA. Hanya saja karena malu atau bagaimana, Shizuo dan Izaya malah menutupi hubungan mereka dengan bermusuhan dan main kejar-kejaran di sepanjang Ikebukuro. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hubungan mereka tahan lama juga ya.

Tapi hubungan yang tahan lama pastinya ada berbagai macam peristiwa entah itu suka maupun duka yang menguji kesetiaan cinta mereka berdua. Shizuo dan Izaya berhasil mengatasi itu semua dengan rasa percaya satu sama lain. Ketika sedang bertengkar, mereka akan mengingat saat-saat awal pacaran, di mana susah sekali merahasiakan hubungan _cinta-benci-cinta_ yang keduanya jalani. Rintangan dan halangan saat pertama kali Shizuo membawa Izaya pada adik dan keluarganya. Mereka berdua nantinya akan tersenyum sendiri dan berbaikan lagi.

Ada yang tahu pekerjaan asli Shizuo? Bartender? _Bodyguard_ seorang _debt collector_? Ya, semuanya benar. Tapi apakah kalian tahu bahwa pekerjaan asli Shizuo adalah seorang direktur sebuah perusahaan besar? Pastinya tidak, karena Shizuo sangat merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, kecuali Izaya. Seorang informan seperti Izaya tak perlu diragukan lagi wawasannya. Sejak SMA, Izaya tahu identitas asli seorang Shizuo Heiwajima. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, Izaya pernah mengancam Shizuo akan membeberkan sosok aslinya kepada seluruh siswa-siswi di Raira dan berakhir dengan aksi brutal Shizuo melempar segala benda ke arah Izaya.

Entah dewi keberuntungan selalu menyertai Izaya atau kesengajaan Shizuo, benda-benda yang Shizuo lempar tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Izaya. Tentu saja, Shizuo tidak mau menyakiti orang yang paling disayanginya. Itulah yang menyebabkan Shizuo adalah tipe seme tsundere, begitu kata Izaya.

Bisa dibilang Shizuo punya banyak waktu luang. Urusan perusahaan ia serahkan kepada bawahannya yang pasti tidak berani melawannya. Menjadi seorang bartender pernah ia lakoni sampai Izaya membuat pekerjaannya rusuh. Masih setia dengan pakaian bartender, Shizuo mendapat pekerjaan sebagai asisten _debt collector_.

Izaya pernah bertanya, "Kenapa kau selalu memakai pakaian bartender?"

Dan dengan jujur Shizuo membalas, "Karena ini pemberian Kasuka."

Seketika itu juga Izaya akan ngambek karena cemburu pada (calon) adik iparnya. Alasan Izaya mengganggu pekerjaan Shizuo sebagai bartender adalah karena tidak suka Shizuo mengenakan pakaian pemberian orang lain, meski orang itu adiknya sendiri. Melihat Izaya bergelung dengan selimut karena ngambek, Shizuo hanya menghela nafas dan menindih Izaya tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Oi, _flea_. Kau kenapa?" Shizuo memeluk Izaya yang berada di bawahnya, masih bergelung dengan selimut –entah kenapa membuat Izaya mirip seperti pupa.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari balik selimut. Oke, Shizuo tahu betul sikap Izaya yang sangat kekanakan kalau sedang ngambek. Entah apa yang membuat Izaya ngambek –ayolah Shizuo mana mungkin tahu karena dia tidak peka –red. Maka Shizuo memilih menyingkir dari tempat tidur, memilih menuju dapur.

Izaya yang merasakan beban di atasnya tiba-tiba menghilang, langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Menggembungkan pipinya kesal, Shizuo memang tidak pernah peka. Ia langsung berdiri dan mencari Shizuo –bermaksud ingin protes sepertinya. Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shizuo –pacar monster kesayangannya.

"Shizu-chan!"

Dan seketika itu juga mulut Izaya dikunci oleh Shizuo melalui sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang awalnya manis dan beraroma susu kemudian berubah menjadi panas dan liar. Shizuo melumat bibir mungil Izaya dan menggigir bagian bawahnya, menginginkan akses untuk masuk. Izaya hanya pasrah saat lidah Shizuo memasuki mulutnya, memeriksa setiap inchi di dalamnya. Izaya mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Shizuo. Desahan dan suara menggoda lainnya memenuhi seisi apartemen.

Shizuo tidak memberi tanda untuk menyudahi ciuman panas itu, sedangkan di satu sisi Izaya sudah kehabisan oksigen untuk beranafas.

"Unggh.. haah.. hmmphh.. Shi-shizuo!" Izaya menjambak rambut Shizuo dengan sisa kekuatan ia miliki, berusaha untuk menyadarkan pacarnya yang sudah dikuasai nafsu.

Shizuo segera menghentikan ciumannya –memperhatikan wajah Izaya yang memerah dengan sempurna, entah karena malu atau kehabisan nafas. Hal berikutnya adalah gelak tawa dari Shizuo menertawai Izaya yang 'berantakan' karena ulahnya. Izaya semakin kesal dengan Shizuo dan bermaksud meninggalkan apartemen. Namun, lagi-lagi tangan Shizuo mencegah Izaya pergi dari hadapannya.

"O, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang! Aku benci padamu."

"Aku juga benci padamu, _Flea_."

Izaya menatap Shizuo tidak percaya. Jadi selama ini –

"Aku sangat benci padamu hingga tidak tahu sejak kapan mataku selalu tertuju padamu, kakiku selalu melangkah untuk mencarimu, tanganku selalu ingin merengkuhmu, dan bibirku selalu rindu untuk mengecup bibirmu," lanjut Shizuo seraya menatap Izaya yang wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah akibat kata-katanya barusan.

Izaya menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Hari ini entah ada dendam apa Shizuo dengannya hingga sudah dua kali ia membuat Izaya tidak berkutik. Walau begitu, Izaya masih kesal dengan tingkah Shizuo. Ia masih cemburu asal kalian tahu –terlebih pada Kasuka, adik kandung Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan! Aku tidak suka kau memakai barang pemberian Kasuka!" Kalimat itu terlontar secara mendadak dari mulut Izaya.

Shizuo menatap Izaya dengan tanda tanya besar, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh menerima pemberian dari siapapun!"

Butuh waktu lumayan lama untuk Shizuo tahu bahwa pacarnya itu cemburu pada adiknya –ayolah, dari mana saja kau. Shizuo tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Izaya yang jarang sekali kehilangan kendali. Hanya di depannya saja Izaya bisa menjadi pribadi yang manja, egois, protektif, dan segala macam kelakuan yang tidak bisa ditunjukkan di depan banyak orang.

Kemudian ia memeluk Izaya, memberikan kecupan lembut pada kening pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Izaya, kau tidak boleh egois. Tidak hanya Kasuka yang memberikan sesuatu kepadaku. Ada Shinra, Celty, Kadota dan anggotanya –ohya terutama Erika. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan," ujar Shizuo lembut.

"Tetap saja, apalagi Ka –"

"Kau cemburu pada adikku sendiri? Ayolah, Izaya! Kasuka adalah orang pertama yang membuatku menyadari perasaanku padamu. Dan kau masih bisa cemburu padanya?"

"Kau dekat sekali dengannya," balas Izaya tidak mau kalah.

"Karena dia adikku, _baka_."

"Itu bukan alasan!"

"Arrghh! Kau ini!"

Shizuo kemudian menarik Izaya menuju tempat tidur. Merebahkan pemuda raven itu di ranjang, kemudian menuju lemari pakaian.

"Kau harus lihat, Izaya! Dibandingkan dengan Kasuka yang memberiku beberapa setel pakaian bartender, pemberianmu jauh lebih banyak! Kau lihat –pakaian ini, lalu ini. Aku menyimpan semua barang pemberianmu, _Flea_. Jadi cukup, jangan cemburu –dan jangan ngambek," Shizuo menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Izaya akhirnya mengembangkan senyum puas. Ia memberi sinyal pada Shizuo untuk mendekat, kemudian memeluknya hingga jatuh di atas ranjang. Izaya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Shizuo, "Hai~ Shizu-chan! Aku mengerti!"

Kali ini sudah sampai batasnya. Batas di mana Shizuo tidak bisa menahan lagi hasratnya untuk 'memangsa' kutu di depannya yang dengan muka tanpa dosa memamerkan senyum menggoda. Bersiaplah Izaya. Kau bilang Shizuo tidak peka? Tentu tidak, Shizuo sangat peka terhadapmu. Ia selalu bisa mengatasi kelakuanmu nakalmu. Dan tentu saja pada akhirnya kau harus menerima hukuman.

Biarlah, toh Izaya sangat menyukai cara bermain Shizuo. Ia mencintai pemuda blonde yang dijuluki 'monster Ikebukuro' itu. Izaya mencintai Shizuo, begitu pula sebaliknya. Biar sering bertengkar, tapi itu menambah kedekatan hubungan mereka. Bisa dibilang benci itu tanda awal dari cinta. Hubungan yang diawali dari benci kemudian berubah menjadi cerita cinta yang manis.

Shizuo Heiwajima dan Orihara Izaya.

Sepanjang jalan dari Shibuya menuju Ikebukuro.

**End**


End file.
